happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Troubling Ten
Troubling Ten is a fan episode. This episode introduces Chicko and Cagey, Puffles and Nauticus, Team Disco, and Cacti. Starring *Bun *Team Disco Featuring *Chicko and Cagey *Cacti *Pinkie *Puffles and Nauticus Plot Bun is seen walking down to his bakery when he sees Team Disco walking down the sidewalks, holding their instruments. Curious on where they are going, he follows them, leaving his wallet on the ground. Chicko sees the wallet on the ground and picks it up, snickering as he runs away. Unbeknownst to him, he passed another wallet. Pinkie is seen cooking some shrimp in her Japanese restaurant, to her dismay, when she sees Puffles and Nauticus enter the restaurant. She sighs, and asks what they want. Puffles rudely says he wants shrimp with a side of hot sauce in a dish with chicken, and he asks for more things. The confusion of his order confuses Pinkie som much that she stands still, with small dot pupils, not noticing the pan explode and send a knife through her neck, decapitating her. Nauticus notices and tries to run away, but realizes that he needs Puffles, so he stays with him. Bun is still seen following Team Disco when they spot him. They explain to him that they are going to a concert. Bun sighs at this, but sees his wallet in Chicko's wing. He runs after him, but he trips on a rock and falls into cement. He sighs, but realizes how to catch Chicko. He throws a key to Jazzles and orders him to unlock Cagey's cage. He does so and Cagey gets out, snarling. Chicko tries to back away, slowly, but he is then mauled by Chicko. They free Bun and run away. Puffles is seen walking until he sees Bun running away. He spins his finger next t his head, until Nauticus sees Cagey. He tries to warn Puffles, but he doesn't listen and orders Nauticus to clean his hands. Before he can do anything else, Cagey slams into Nauticus' shell, shattering it completely. As Nauticus bleeds to death, Puffles tries running, but trips on the key that Jazzles threw. He is then eaten to a skeleton. Cacti is seen putting a cactus on a window sill, until he hears barking and screaming. He gasps, and hides his arms and legs into his cactus. Cagey comes near him and bite the cactus, pricking his mouth and getting it stuck to the cactus. A pot slams into Cagey, further impaling him up to his head and body. Cacti sighs, until he is hit in the face by a pot. He staggers, but falls down a pit of spikes. Bun sees he escaped clearly and cheers, but sees only the instruments of Team Disco. Upon hearing their screams after they are hit by a truck, he whistles and runs away. Moral Determination is key! Deaths *Pinkie is decapitated by a knife. *Chicko is mauled by Cagey. *Nauticus has his shell shattered, impaling him with the shards. *Puffles is eaten to a skeleton by Cagey. *Cagey is impaled in the chest and head by Cacti's cactus suit. *Cacti falls out his window into a pit of spikes. *All of Team Disco are killed by being hit by a truck. Trivia *Plucky was planned to appear, but the creator couldn't find space. *This is the debut of Cacti, Puffles, Nauticus, Chicko, Cagey, and all of the band members of Team Disco. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes